Цветное зрение у человека
thumb|250px|Цветовое зрение человека: При освещении предметов светом с определёнными спектральными характеристиками часть света отражается. Рецепторы глаза воспринимают это излучение, формируют нервные сигналы, которые обрабатываются в нервных клетках размещённых в слоях сетчатки глаза и отправляют его в мозг, где формируется ощущение, которое ассоциируется у человека с понятием, цвет.thumb|250px|Рис.1,Схема слоёв поперечного сечения сетчатки глаза. Область, помеченная "слой Ganglionic", содержит относящиеся к сетчатке глаза ячейки нервного узла ipRGC. thumb|250px|Pис.2, Функциональные части колбочек и палочек. Свет и цвет изначально воспринимается зрительной системой ([[сетчатка|сетчаткой) в условиях нормального и низкого (слабого) освещения.]]Цветное зрение — вид зрительного ощущения, сенсорное восприятие живыми организмами светового излучения, испускаемого источниками света, или отражённого материальными объектами, с дифференциацией ощущений в зависимости от длины волны света, попадающего в глаз. Общие сведения Для более наглядного представления понятия цветного зрения можно для сравнения взять цветную фотографию, которая стремится получить оптические изображения близкие к тем, которые мы визуально видим. Всё таки самым лучшим методом оценок получаемых фотографий — это наш зрительный сравнительный анализ результатов полученных оптических изображений в процессе фотографирования. Вся суть в том, что живой природой создана зрительная система, которая в течение всего периода эволюции животного мира применяет самые совершенные, приспосабливаемые системы биологических оптических устройств восприятия света и цвета. В основе зрительной системы лежат ощущения, сенсорное восприятие живыми организмами светового излучения, испускаемого источниками света, или отражённого материальными объектами, с дифференциацией ощущений в зависимости от длины волны света, попадающего в глаз, где нервная система получает, сравнивает преобразованные цветовые сигналы — ответы, которые формируются вначале в экстерорецепторах (фоторецепорах) — Участник:Миг/Колбочки (сетчатка) и Участник:Миг/Палочки (сетчатка) в фокальной поверхности сетчатки с участием также независимых фоторецепторов ipRGC (связанных с ними) с передачей трансдукцируемых сигналов в головной мозг и окончательным его формированием в (зрительных отделах головного мозга), сознании. Эти фоторецепторы чувствительны к различным видам видимого спектра. Для людей видимый диапазон спектра света приблизительно лежит в диапазоне длин волн от 380 до 740 нм. Вообще, восприятие цвета (света) фоторецепторами глаза разделяется на : * Восприятие света-цвета в условиях дневного (нормального) освещения;«Eye, human» (Глаз человека) Encyclopædia Britannica 2006, Ultimate Reference Suite DVD, 2009. * Восприятие в условиях вечернего-ночного (слабого) освещения. В общепризнанной многокомпонентной теории цветного зреия (см. Трёхкомпонентная теория цветного зрения) цветное зрение принято связывать с работой всех фоторецепторов, при которой она доказала наличие трёх и более типов колбочек (например, RGB, связанных с остальными фоторецепторами сетчатки и мозгом). Существующая, например, Нелинейная двухкомпонентная теория цветового зрения предполагает, что цветное зрение основано на наличии в сетчатке всего одного типа колбочек и доказывает цветовосприятие совместной работой пары рецепторов: колбочка — палочка, которое достаточно для принятия решения, причём проводя исследования вне связи с головным мозгом и на модели исследования без учёта гистологических данных, без применения современной флюоресцентной микроскопии на живых клетках и т.д.. Данная теория в настоящее время не находит применения Биологически идеальным отражением мира цветов может служить зрительная система, которая способна воспринять всю палитру цветов во всех её проявлениях (сочетаниях) и отразить это нашем сознании. В результате адаптации мира животных и человека к окружающей среде эволюция развития зрительной систмы у разных видов живых существ своя. Наиболее универсальной можно принять зрительную систему человека. Так, красное яблоко не испускает красный цвет. Wright, W. D. (1967). The rays are not coloured: essays on the science and vision and colour. Bristol: Hilger. ISBN 0-85274-068-9. Скорее оно просто поглощает часть частот видимого света, которым оно освещается, за исключением группы частот, которые отражаясь от объекта воспринимаются нашим зрением как красные. Человеческий глаз может различать различные длины волны света. Ощущение цвета является следствием психологической обработки визуальных стимулов, а не «особенностью» объектов. В некоторых веществах цветовой оттенок зависит не только от спектральных свойств самого вещества, но также и от его концентрации, и от того, с какой глубины или толщины он отражает светKreft S and Kreft M (2007) Physicochemical and physiological basis of dichromatic colour, Naturwissenschaften 94, 935—939. On-line PDF . Зрительная система Видимый диапазон электромагнитных волн занимает очень узкий участок спектра, между ультрафиолетовым и инфракрасным диапазоном. Такие лучи человек и многие представители мира животных воспринимают (видят) с помощью глаз. Кроме человека зрительной системой обладают многие обитатели Земли, которые ориентируются в пространстве прежде всего с помощью зрения; большинство из них в результате эволюции зрительной системы и всего природного мира так или иначе воспринимают цвета. Понятие видимость — чисто человеческое. Восприятие спектра цветов thumb|250px|Рис.3,Схема спектра основных цветов и их смешения Впервые непрерывный спектр цветов был открыт великим учёным Исааком Ньютоном. Именно Исаак Ньютон впервые обнаружил, что белый свет, пройдя через призму диспергирует (распадается) на непрерывный спектр (рис.3 ). Он также заметил, если все цвета полученного спектра опять смешать, то они в итоге образуют «белый» свет. Ньютон, находясь под действием европейской нумерологии и основываясь на аналогии с семью нотами в октаве (сравните: 7 металлов, 7 планет…) разделил непрерывный спектр на составляющие его 7 основных цветов. Это разбиение во многом случайно и условно. Сейчас эти цвета называются: * красный, * оранжевый, * жёлтый, * зеленый, * голубой, * синий, * фиолетовый. Эти основные 7 цветов спектра достаточно хорошо различимы. Глаз может отличить до нескольких сотен оттенков, когда «смешаны» различные чистые спектральные цвета, или «разбавлены» белым светом. Тренированный глаз может различать значительно больше оттенков. Восприятие света (цвета) thumb|250px|Рис.3а,Схема цветного зрения с точки зрения трёхкомпонентной теорииthumb|250px|Pис.3в, Функциональные части колбочек и палочек. Реакция на свет также может быть различной (В) (см. рис.3а). В условиях низких уровней освещения (вечернее и ночное время) зрение — scotopic осуществляется работой фоторецепторов - палочкек. Палочки максимально чувствительны к длинам волны порядка 500 нм. При более ярком свете (днём), видение — цветовое. В этих условиях, к работе подключаются Экстерорецепторы колбочки. При этом, максимум чувствительности палочки смещается к длинам волн около 555нм. В этих условиях освещённости это состояние известно как mesopic видение, когда и палочки и колбочки обеспечивают значащие выходные сигналы (в виде биотоков, которые можно сканировать), исходящие из сетчатки глаза — от фоторецепторов — колбочек и палочек, расположенных в фокальной поверхности сетчатки. Восприятие «белого» цвета обычно происходит благодаря воздействию всего спектра видимого света, или является реакцией глаза при воздействии нескольких длин волн, типа красного, зеленого, и синего, или даже, смешением только пары цветов, типа синего и желтого.«Eye, human.» Encyclopædia Britannica 2006 Ultimate Reference Suite DVD, 2009. При этом лучи света вначале проходят через верхний ганглиозный слой, где сталкиваются с фоторецепторами ipRGC. При этом рефлекторно они взаимодействуют с колбочками, палочками и мозгом. И находящийся у них пигмент меланопсин, чувствительный к фиолетово-синему спектру (к длине волны 460-484нм), участвует вместе с колбочками и палочками в трансдукции биосигнала фиолетово-синего цвета. Фокальная поверхность сетчатки, содержащая светочувствительные палочки,колбочки и ганглиозный слой, содержащий фоторецпторы ipRGC, преобразуют фотоны (частицы света) в нервные импульсы, поступающие в мозг, причем импульсы из правого глаза идуг в левое полушарие мозга, и наоборот (А), Палочки чувствительны к низким уровням освещения, Колбочки, начинают функционировать при сильном освещении. По мере затемнения активность колбочек падает и они перестают реагировать на свет. Реакция на свет также может быть различной (В) Колбочки (1) воспринимают желто-зеленую часть спектра, а палочки (2), хотя и обеспечивают черно-белое видение, воспринимают также и волны сине-зеленой части спектра Наибольшую точность зрения при ярком освещении дает небольшой участок, центральная ямка сетчатки, в которой имеются только колбочки.http://dic.academic.ru/dic.nsf/ntes/5391/%D0%A6%D0%92%D0%95%D0%A2%D0%9D%D0%9E%D0%95 Физиология цветного восприятия thumb|250px|Рис.4,thumb|250px|Рис.5, Диаграмма чувствительности человеческого глаза 250px|thumb|Рис.6,[[Колбочки (сетчатка)]]thumb|250px|Рис.7, Четыре пигмента колбочек птиц, расширяющих диапазон воспринимаемого, видимого [[Электромагнитное поле|электромагнитного спектра в зону ультрафиолетовых лучей]]thumb|250px|Рис.8, Жировые капельки определяют классификацию фоторецепторов колбочек цыпленка. Восприятие цвета у млекопитающих происходит через фоточувствительные рецепторы, содержащие пигменты с различной спектральной чувствительностью. У большинства приматов, близких к людям, обнаружено несколько типов фоточувствительных пигментов. На сегодня известны и подробно описаны родопсин (содержащийся в палочках), эритролаб, хлоролаб содержащиеся в колбочках и меланопсин, содержащийся в фоторецепторах ipRGC находящихся в сетчатке в не фокальой поверхности, но тесно связанные синапсами с колбочками, палочками и головным мозгом. При этом они воспринимают первыми все преломлённые лучи света, падающие на сетчатку! Трёхкомпонентная теория зрения базируется на наличие в сетчатке глаза трёх типов фоторецепторов (по спектрам фоточувствительности) — колбочек. Откуда принимается, что видение цвета у большинства приматов — «трихроматики». Остальные приматы и часть млекопитающих, с точки зрения трёхкомпонентной теории цветовосприятия — «дихроматики». Считается, что у части животных вообще отсутствует цветное зрение. Известно, что колбочки обладают способностью сокращаться (сокращающийся пигмент фибрилл — миоид), который учавствует также в ретиномоторной реакции при сокращениях с изменением длины колбочки перпендикулярно сетчате, рефлекторно, автоматически настраивая положение мембраны колбочки по высоте, обеспечивая поднастройку точки фокусировки основных и других дисперсионных лучей RGB трёх колбочек: «красной», «зелёной», «синей» (также фибриллы учавствуют в регулировании колбочек и палочек в условиях слабого освещения). У большинства приматов, близких к людям, обнаружено несколько типов фоточувствительных пигментов. Доказано (см. Цветное зрение у птиц), что для идентификации индивидуальных фоторецепторов колбочек в сетчатке цыпленка использованы в своих интересах присутствие ярко цветных нефтяных капелек в их внутренних долях (иллюстрация A, B) (рис.8). За исключением тех, которые в фиолетовых колбочках, где все типы масляных капелек у колбочек содержат смесь пигментов - каротиноидов, которые вызывают в масляных капельках появление en:brightfield и способность флуоресцировать (окрашиваться в соответствующий цвет) (изображение B-F)Hart NS (2001) Variations in cone photoreceptor abundance and the visual ecology of birds. J Comp Physiol A 187: 685—697. ,Goldsmith TH, Collins JS, Licht S (1984) The cone oil droplets of avian retinas. Vision Res 24: 1661—1671.. Колбочки согласно восприятию максимумов спектральной чувствительности в зависимомти от длин волн разделяются на : короткая длина волны — (S), средняя -(M), и длинная —(L) типов колбочки (рис. 7), соответственно они названы «синими», «зелеными», и «красными» колбочками и допролнительно — колбочки с более короткой длиной волны — «фиолетовые» и двойные колбочки, которые участвуют в движении птиц. (cм. рис.8) Колбочки L часто упоминаются как красные рецепторы, микроспектрофотометрия фоточувствительных пигментов показала, что их пиковая чувствительность должна находится в красно-желтой (оранжевой) области спектра. Точно так же и М колбочки непосредственно не могут соответствовать зеленому цвету, так как их максимум получается в зеленоватой-желтой области спектра (рис. 5). Важно отметить, что модель цвета RGB — просто удобное на сегодняшний день средство для того, чтобы представить цвет, и не связано со строением глаза и количеством и типами колбочек в человеческом глазу. Максимальная ответная реакция человеческих цветных экстерорецепторов изменяется даже среди людей с «нормальным» цветным зрением;Neitz J, Jacobs GH (1986). «Polymorphism of the long-wavelength cone in normal human colour vision». Nature 323 (6089): 623-5. doi:10.1038/323623a0. PMID 3773989. http://www.nature.com/nature/journal/v323/n6089/abs/323623a0.html.. Среди обитателей животного мира (не человекоподобных) это полиморфное изменение еще большее, и это может вполне быть адаптивным. Jacobs GH (January 1996). «Primate photopigments and primate color vision». Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. U.S.A. 93 (2): 577-81. doi:10.1073/pnas.93.2.577. PMID 8570598. Можно на базе имеющихся данных показать, что одна колбочка не в состоянии выдать нужную информацию цветов, сфокусированной на сетчатку предметной точки. Известно, что разрешающая способность нормального глаза при чтении с расстояния 250 мм равна ~0,176 мм, основное количество фоторецепторов сетчатки (~6млн) и расположено в центре сетчатки на площади ~ 5,6-6 мм², (откуда оптическое изображение содержит 1000000 (1мгп) разных цветовых точек), откуда: расстояние между точками (пикселами) составляет 5мкм. Рассматриваемая визуально, например, цветная точка в виде облачка, которую глаз может чётко увидеть в оговеренных условиях, имеет размеры не менее 176 мкм (на расстоянии 250мм). А это значит, что на сетчатке (фокальной поверхности) она займёт по диаметру-линейно размер пропорционалный отношению рабочих отрезков оптической системы глаза о величин 0.176мм и крука нерезкости. Т.е.: :::D = (bxc):a или D = (24x176):250 = 16,9 мкм; Где: :D — диаметр кружка нерезкости в мкм; :a — расстояние от рассматриваемого объекта до оптического центра хрусталика =250мм; :b — фокусное расстояние хрусталика глаза = 24мм; :c — разрешение глаза при зрении = 0.176 мм. Откуда, размер ячейки порядка 17 мкм свободно вмещает минимум 3-4 колбочки. (См. рис.13, ниже) В любом случае тремя колбочками (S,M,L) с цветами синеватым, зеленоватым и красноватым оттенками зрительная система имеет возможность получить чёткую информацию о каждом цвете — цветовую, яркостную и глубины цвета. Одна колбочка это не в состоянии сделать. Следует иметь в виду, что любая предметная точка (2 риски или кружок с диаметром 0,176мм) проецируется на фокальную поверхность колбочек в зоне мембран (конусов) произволно и может получиться так, что произойдёт несовпадене оси фокусировки предметной точки с осью любого конуса колбочки. (В данном случае получается, что точка не фокусируется, проходит мимо). На самом деле происходит иначе. Сфокусированные синие, зелёные, красные лучи с учётом хроматической аберрации расположены в трех эквидистантных фокальных поверхностях в порядке преломления синияя, зелёная, красная. Сфркусированная предметная точка («цветное облачко» с диаметром = ~0,176мм) на фокальной поверхности с диаметром сетчатки = 17мкм ложится 3-4 колбочки на разной высоте конусов колбочек = ~50мкм. А если учесть, что биологическая приспособленность каждой колбочки поглощать свои цвета с обратной и прямой связью с фоторецептором ipRGC и мозгом, то глаз человека в конечном итоге воспринимает цвет тремя колбочками как минимум, которые объедины ячейкой в силу мозаичного строения сетчатки и которых может насчитыватья 6:3=2млн. или 6:4=1,5млн. (что примерно соответсвует приблизително ≈1млн. нервных проводящих путей трансдукцируемых зримтельных биосигналов предметных точек оптического изображения в мозг). Учёные предполагают, что женщины воспринимают цета лучше, чем мужчины по тотму, что они цвета воспинимают в системе четырехроматик (три колбочки + одна колбочка с восприятием зоны спектра красно-зелёных оттенков). Однако, для людей это предстоит доказать. Хотя последние данные исследований восприятия цвета у птиц показали, что мозаичнаое строение сетчатки, содержащей ячейки с разным количеством и качеством (воспринимаемым цветным монолучом) в зависимости от вида птиц и что уже даже на уровне сетчатки происходит формирование оттенков выходных трандукцируемых сигналов в мозг, где окончательно создаётся оптическое изображение. Как известно, наличие третьего фоторецептора ipRGC с фотопигментом миланопсином в ганглиозном слое сетчатки, связанного синапсами с колбочками и палочками и мозгом прямой и обратной связью, позволяет зрительному отделу головного мозга управлять работой колбочек и палочек уже на первом уровне, в сетчатке (см. Зрительные отделы головного мозга,Фотопигмент,Оптический тракт). Фоточувствительные нервные ячейки Фоточувствительные нервные ячейки (RGC — Retinal ganglion cell) (см. рис.1) — вид фоточувствительных ячеек (не колбочки и не палочки), которые относятся к сетчатке глаза.Wong, Kwoon Y.; Dunn, Felice A.; Berson, David M. (22 December 2005). «Photoreceptor Adaptation in Intrinsically Photosensitive Retinal Ganglion Cells» (HTML: Full text). Neuron 48: 1001—1010. doi:10.1016/j.neuron.2005.11.016. http://www.neuron.org/content/article/fulltext?uid=PIIS0896627305009645. Retrieved 2008-05-11. * pRGC (Retinal ganglion cell) — все фоточувствительные нервные ячейки; * ipRGC — фоточувствительные нервные ячейки, относящиеся только к сетчатке глаза. :::: Виды фотосенсоров сетчатки: ::::* Колбочки (сетчатки глаза) ::::* Палочки (сетчатка) ::::* ipRGC — фоточувствительные нервные ячейки, относящиеся к сетчатке глаза. Цветовые различия между цветами thumb|200px|Рис.9,Нахождение величины координат дельта D(ΔE) thumb|200px|Рис.10,Определяемые величины различий яркости, насыщенности, различий в цветеЦветовые пространства L*a*b* и L*u*v* (см. рис.9) обладают преимуществом в представлениях цветовых различий, для равнорасположенных случаев при восприятии цветов одноимённых, но представленных для параллелного рассмотрения в двух вариантах: образцами (отобранными цветами на базе среднестатистических данных опроса людей с нормальным зрением) — номинальными и такими же реальными образцами цветов. Это делает оценку цветовых различий между номинальными и реальными образцами более лёгкой. Способ оценки цветовых различий двух таких вариантов является основой для оценки качества цвета. Это относится ко всем областям деятельности, производства, а также к применению цветов в первую очередь в полиграфии. Постоянно растущие запросы к качеству цветов, к стабидности и надёжности поставляемых красок в соответствии с принятыми нормативами, идентификации воспроизведения цветов разными производителями обеспечиваются специальными процессами и современной технологией измерения. Количество цветовых различий определяется с помощью величин «дельта» — D (на рис. 4 это — (ΔE)). Определяемые величины D являются разницей между номинальными и реальными значениями. Все величины измерения цвета могут выражаться как значения приращений D. Пример: (рис.10) В данном случае важную роль играет отбор образцов цветов, при котором человеческий (субъективный фактор) является главным. Цвет до момента его стандартизации существует только в ощущениях, и работа всех разделов зрительной системы связаны с генетическими кодами, которые у каждого индивидуума свои, но в среднем одинаковы. Например, есть мнение, что женщины в отличие от мужчин воспринимают цвета одинаковых образцов иначе. В производственной деятельности (полиграфии) субъективный фактор мешает и поэтому он отходит на задний план. Теории цветного зрения В 1802 году, Томас Юнг предположил, что глаз анализирует каждый цвет в отдельности и передаёт сигналы о нём в мозг по трём различным типам нервных волокон: один тип передаёт сигнал о наличии красного цвета, второй — зелёного, а третий — фиолетового. Пол-столетия спустя гипотезу Т. Юнга развил учёный Г. Гельмгольц. Согласно предположениям его гипотезы в сетчатке глаза человека должны быть три вида колбочек, максимум чувствительности которых приходится на красный, зелёный и синий участок спектра, то есть соответствуют трём «основным» цветам. В 1870 году немецкий физиолог Эвальд Геринг сформулировал так называемую оппонентную гипотезу цветового зрения. Суть её заключается в том, что некоторые «разные» цвета образуют при смешении промежуточные, например зелёный и синий, жёлтый и красный. Другие пары промежуточных цветов образовать не могут, зато дают новые цвета, например красный и зелёный. Красно-зелёного цвета нет, есть жёлтый. Геринг пришел к выводу, что таких пар цветов три: красный и зелёный, жёлтый и синий, белый и чёрный. В 1975 году появилась нелинейная теория зрения советского ученого С. Ременко, предполагающая наличие в глазе человека только двух типов светочувствительных элементов — одного типа палочек и всего одного типа колбочек, содержащих в себе пигменты светочувствительные сразу к нескольким областям спектра. Полученные грфики распределения цветов в системе координат X-Y (плоскости) показывыают нелинейность процессов формирования сигналов цветности. В отличии от предыдущих теорий, нелинейная теория, используя способ получения, выдачу сигналов (электромагнитного излучения), используя полупроводниковые фотодатчики. Эксперименты С. Ременко были привязаны к искусственной полуппроводниковой системе в размерах колбочки, которая находилась в зоне фокусировок синих, зелёных, красных лучей в трёх точках вдоль главной оси фокусных расстояний. Например, луч света, пройдя через линзу, фокусирует синие, зелёные, красные монолучи (как при хроматической аберрации света простой линзы) в трёх точках вдоль оси фокусных расстояний и, получали сигналы изображения с одного трёхуровневого фотодатчика (типа одной колбочки). Принимая данные цветовых сигналв, обработав математически до и после эксперимента, сведя данные в виде графиков, сделаны выводы, которые не совпадают с (гистологическими) данными, полученными при исследовании живой колбочки и палачки на базе флюоресцентного наноскопа с разрешением 1-10нм (cм. Цветное зрение у птиц). Спустя более 25 лет учёным удалось впервые увидеть четыре одиночные колбочки и одну сдвоенную сдвоенную колбочку в цвете, в трёхмерном измерении на мониторе в нужном масштабе. (Наличие более 45% сдвоенных колбочек считают, что это связано с регуляцией интенсивного движения птиц). (cм. Цветное зрение у птиц). При этом получено, что колбочки воспринимают раздельно лучи спектра: синие, зелёные, красные и дополнительно фиолетовые, которые человек не воспринимает. Что и ожидалось, палочки преимущественно работают в диапазоне серых цветов (в условиях сабого освещения и др.) При этом, учитывая, что острота зрения птиц на порядки выше, чем у человека, сразу отпадает утвердение о наличии и достаточности одной колобочки при восприятии цвета и влиянии хроматической аберрации. Далее, проведенное исследование живой сетчатки в разрезе, где видны колбочки и палочки, дали возможность получить топографию расположения ячеек колбочек и палочек. Получено, что колбочки располагаются ячейками, содержащими колбочки, воспринимающих самостоятельно монолучи, фиолетовые, синие, зелёные, красные, аналогично фотосенсору. Т.е. биологическая оптическая система глаза построена так, что все её фотодатчики (колбочки, палочки) (или пикселы), находящиеся на сетчатке, (фокальной поверхности) в виде сферы (не плоскости) при фокусировании падающих монохроматических лучей в мебранах фотосенсоров способны фокусироваться точно в оптисальной зоне мембраны благодаря ретиномоторной реакции сетчатки, обеспечивающей поднастройку положения мемраны колбочки (или палочки) вдоль её оси фокусировки. Откуда, система восприятия сфокусированного монолуча более точна и проще, чем у предполагаемого одного фиксированного фотодатчика (колбочки), способного сфокусировать сразу три, четыре и т.д. монолуча. При этом в данном процессе одновременнно участвуют фотосенсоры, открытые в 2007 году — ipRGC, связанные нервными волокнами и участвующие совместно с головным могом в процессе предварительного создания оптимального фотосигнала каждой колбочкой получаеиого предварительного оптического изобпажения с последующей его передачей в зрительные отделы головного мозга, что в 1975 году С.Ременко это не мог применить и использовать, так как в то время не были известны все новшества науки в этой области. Поэтому эта теория не смогла внедриться в практиеу, объяснить целый ряд проблем в области болезней глаза. Поэтому и не нашла широкого признания в области восприятия света и цвета. (См. Современная теория восприятия света и цвета). Основная концепция цветного зрения Трёхкомпонентная теория цветного зрения thumb|250px|Рис.11,Нормализованные спектры чувствительности S, М и L типов приёмников к определённым длинам волн спектра данной в [[метр|нм]] Трёхкомпонентная теория цветовосприятия основана на гистологическом исследовании, (например, по аналогии см. Цветное зрение у птиц), где на основании проведенной флюоресцентной микроскопии колбочек сетчатки, данные исследований 2006—2009 г.г. Goldsmith, Timothy H. (July 2006). «What birds see» (PDF). Scientific American: 69-75. http://www.csulb.edu/labs/bcl/elab/avian%20vision_intro.pdf,Wassle H, Puller C, Muller F, Haverkamp S (2009) Cone contacts, mosaics, and territories of bipolar cells in the mouse retina. J Neurosci 29: 106—117. (см. Флюоресцентный наноскоп,Цветное зрение у птиц)) были определены вид и характеристики работы колбочек в одной ячейке и всех ячеек сетчатки при цветном зрении птенца (птиц)).(Акцентирую: под ячейкой следует понимать зону, где рядом расположены колбочки реагирующие на четырехроматик, воспринимающих четыре «цветных» луча светящейся точки. По аналогии с плоским фотосенсором с ячейкой с четырьмя пикселами (см. Фильтр Байера,Цветное зрение у птиц): Установлено (см. рис.8): * Имеется 4 вида колбочек, воспринимающие 4 спектральных монолуча света: зелёный цвет —(21,1 %), красный цвет—(17,1 %), синий цвет—(12,6 %), оранжевый цвет—(8,5 %); * Имеется одна двойная колбочка, управлящая движением — (40,7 %). Остальные основные данные приведены также на рис.8. (см. Цветное зрение у птиц) Bowmaker JK, Knowles A (1977) The visual pigments and oil droplets of the chicken retina. Vision Res 17: 755—764. http://www.plosone.org/article/info%3Adoi%2F10.1371%2Fjournal.pone.0008992 Данные, полученные в 2006—2009 годах на базе гистологических исследований с применением новой техники согласуется и с трихроматик у человека — наличия в глазу трёх типов колбочек чувствительных к трём различным частям спектра. То есть на сегодняшний день учёные не гипотеоически, а на опытах доказывают правомерность наличия трёх, четырёх и более типов колбочек. По этому эта теория на сегодняшний день считается основной. Исходя из спектральных исследований спектров поглощения рецепторов сетчатки были выявленны несколько максимумов поглощения в видимой области. На основании этого было выдвинуто предположение о наличии трёх типов колбочек анализирующих ограниченные области спектра (каждая колбочка свою область) и по аналогии с смешиванием трёх цветов красок (дающих возможность получить широкую палитру цветов) синтезирующих сигналы на основании которых мозг вызывает ощущение цвета. thumb|left|180px|Рис.12,Принятая основная диаграмма трихроматик на базе основных спектров цветов [[RGB Международной комиссии по освещению XY — диаграмма цветности спектральных цветов]]180px|thumb|Рис.12/а,Международная комиссия по освещению 1931 XY диаграмма цветности. Местоположение Planckian показывают с цветными температурами, помеченными в градусах Кельвина (в 1960-ых простановку символа «градус» отменили). Внешняя кривая граница — спектральное (или монохроматическое) местоположение, с длинами волны, показанными в (синих) миллимикронах. Цвета в этом файле определяются, используя [[RGB. Области вне треугольника не могут быть точно предоставлены, потому что они — вне гаммы RGB, поэтому они интерпретировались. Изображённые цвета зависят от цветного места устройства, на котором Вы рассматриваете изображение, и поэтому не можете быть строго, точного представление цвета в специфическом положении]] Различные участки спектра, формируют выходные биоэлектрические сигналы в каждом из (см. рис.12,12а) трёх типов фоторецепторов в различной степени. Желтоватый цвет, например, стимулирует L и М колбочки одинаково, а S — стимулируюсят при поддержке фоторецепторов ipRGC и мозгом. Красный цвет, с другой стороны, стимулирует колбочки L намного больше, чем М, а колбочки S — стимудируются фоторецепторами ipRGC при поддержке мозга; синий-зеленый цвет стимулирует L колбочки слабее, чем колбочки M и S, а вот колбочки M и S — сильно. Мозг комбинирует информацию от каждого типа фоторецептора для выдачи данных цвета. На базе изученных новых данных максимумов спектральной чувствительности пигментов глаза, палитра цветов, которую может различать глаз работающий в соответствии с трёхкомпонентной теорией зрения с учётом всех фотрецепторов сетчатки глаза и мозга, имеет вид согласно диаграммы палитры. На рис.12,12а видим области цветовой палитры, которую анализируют или синтезируют при известных максимумах чувствительности пигментов рис. 3 (колбочек) в соответствии с подходом трёхкомпонентной теории зрения (по аналогии получения цветов смешиванием трёх имеющихся красок или анализом цвета в фотосенсорах тремя имеющимися пикселами). Наличие пигментов в L и М колбочек закодирован на хромосоме X; дефектное зашифровывание их приводит к двум самым общим формам дальтонизма. Ген OPN1LW, который закодировал для пигмента, и который отвечает на желтоватый цвет, является очень полиморфным (недавнее исследование Verrelli), а Tishkoff нашел 85 вариантов при исследовании 236 мужчин { полиморфный}Verrelli BC, Tishkoff SA (September 2004). «Signatures of selection and gene conversion associated with human color vision variation». Am. J. Hum. Genet. 75 (3): 363-75. doi:10.1086/423287. PMID 15252758. . Десять процентов женщинHJ (17 April 2006). «Biological color vision inspires artificial color processing». SPIE Newsroom. doi:10.1117/2.1200603.0099. http://www.spie.org/x8849.xml?highlight=x2410. имеют дополнительный тип гена, и таким образом возможно степень различия цвета у них может быть (а может и не быть) несколько иной.Roth, Mark (2006). «Some women may see 100 million colors, thanks to their genes» Post-Gazette.com Ячейки ipRGC расположенны в сечатке, в зоне Ganglioniс layer и рефлекторно связанные с палочками и колбочками прямой и обратной сязью и с мозгом. Они учавствуют в обработке информации поступающей от фоторецепторов сетчатки (колбочек и палочек) и передаче этой информации далее в мозг. [[Файл:Schema vospriyatiy zveia v trichromatik.jpg|thumb|center|500px|Рис.13,Схема восприятия света и цвета в системе «трихроматик» у человека] Т.о. в настоящее время доказано (см. Цветное зрение у птиц), что восприятие света и цвета основано на работе фоторецепторов сетчатки в системе мозаики, состоящей из ячеек с разным количеством колбочек, которые воспринимают основные лучи спектра света предметной точки индивидуально в зависимости от строения сетчатки. Например, у птиц ячейки объеденены в систему колбочек «четырехроматик», у человека —«трихроматик». (см. рис.13) (Подробнее см. ниже.) Цвет у других животных Другие живые организмы, типа рыб en:Fish и птиц en:Birds, имеют несколько иные системы зрения, чем у людей.Kelber A, Vorobyev M, Osorio D (February 2003). «Animal colour vision—behavioural tests and physiological concepts». Biol Rev Camb Philos Soc 78 (1): 81-118. doi:10.1017/S1464793102005985. PMID 12620062. http://www.blackwell-synergy.com/doi/abs/10.1017/S1464793102005985. Млекопитающие Eutherian кроме приматов, вообще, имеют менее эффективные (предположительно двуцветные) en:Dichromat цветные системы восприятия. У морских млекопитающих en:Marine_mammal найден только единственный тип ячеек и поэтому предполагается, что их система зрения — однокомпонтная (monochromats) en:Monochromat. Считается, что многие беспозвоночные en:Invertebrate имеют цветное зрение. Пчёлы и шмели en:Bees имеет видение цвета trichromatic, которое является не чувствительным к красной части спектра, но чувствительны в ближней ультрафиолетовой области. Есть предположение, что бабочки Papilio en:Papilio, обладают шестью типами фоторецепторов.Arikawa K (November 2003). «Spectral organization of the eye of a butterfly, Papilio». J. Comp. Physiol. A Neuroethol. Sens. Neural. Behav. Physiol. 189 (11): 791—800. doi:10.1007/s00359-003-0454-7. PMID 14520495. http://www.springerlink.com/content/whjepqnhpulyeevk/. Самая сложная цветная система видения в животном мире была найдена в stomatopods en:Stomatopod с 12-тью различными спектральными типами рецепторов, которые, как думают, работают как многократные двуцветные единицы.Cronin TW, Marshall NJ (1989). «A retina with at least ten spectral types of photoreceptors in a mantis shrimp». Nature 339: 137-40. doi:10.1038/339137a0. http://www.nature.com/nature/journal/v339/n6220/abs/339137a0.html. . Некоторые ночные geckos имеют способность наблюдения цвета в тусклом свете en:Gecko#Nocturnal_visionRoth, Lina S. V.; Lundström, Linda; Kelber, Almut; Kröger, Ronald H. H.; Unsbo, Peter (March 30, 2009). «The pupils and optical systems of gecko eyes». Journal of Vision 9 (3:27): 1-11. doi:10.1167/9.3.27. http://journalofvision.org/9/3/27/. . Однако все предположения относительно количества чувствительных к той или иной части спектра фоторецепторов, в глазе того или иного существа, делались исключительно на основе изучения спектров поглощения областей сетчатки глаза содержащих большое колличество фоточувствительных ячеек. Наличие в колбочках различных существ (например птиц) маленьких маслянистых капелек, вызывает характерные всплески поглощения, вызванные неидентичностью физических размеров этих кабелек. Эти всплески многие авторы пытаются связать с отдельными типами фоточувствительных ячеек. Этим объясняется существенные расхождения в количестве светоприёмников в глазе того или иного организма у различных авторов. Эволюция восприятия цвета Цветные механизмы восприятия сильно зависят от эволюционных факторов, из которых самым очевидным, как думают, является удовлетворительное определение источников пищи. У травоядных en:Herbivorous приматов, цветное восприятие существенно связано с поиском надлежащих (съедобных) листьев и плодов. У колибри en:Hummingbird развиты специфические цветовые рецепторы, дающие возможность также часто пользоваться цветом. С другой стороны, ночные en:Nocturnal млекопитающие также снабжены развивающимся цветным зрением, так как адекватный свет и цвет, воспринимаемый колбочками, даёт взможность приспосабливаться должным образом. Есть свидетельство, что ультрафиолетовый цвет en:Ultraviolet выполняет важную роль у многих видов животного мира en:Animal, особенно насекомых en:Insect, приспосабливаться к обстановке. Вообще, оптический спектр, который охватывает самые общие электронные переходы en:Molecular_electronic_transition и в данном вопросе даёт возможность раскрыть механизм цветного зрения. Больше того, он самый полезный для сбора информации об окружающей среде. Развитие видения цвета en:Evolution_of_color_vision_in_primates trichromatic у приматов произошло на примере предков современных обезьян, обезьян, людей, переключенных к дневной en:Diurnal_animal деятельности и связанных с началом употребления фруктов и листьев во время цветения в природе. Некоторые существа могут ориентироваться и отличить полезные объекты в ближней ультрафиолетовой области спектра. УФ лучи спектра находится в диапазоне более коротковолновом, чем видимый человеком фиолетовый цвет (см. рис.1). Есть работы описывающие, что птицы, черепахи, ящерицы, и рыбы имеют возможность различать цвета вплоть ближней ультрафиолетовой области спектра, которые являются невидимыми для человеческого глаза. Пока нет достаточного количества доказательств, показывающих, что млекопитающие способны к УЛЬТРАФИОЛЕТОВОМУ зрению. Принято считать, что цветовосприятие, простирающееся вплоть до ближней УФ области является особенно важным для адаптации птиц. Это позволяет птицам определять мелкую добычу на больших расстояниях, сопровождать, избегая хищников, и фуража, летая с высокими скоростями на относительно разных высотах. Птицы также используют их широкое видение спектра для признания других птиц и в сексуальном выборе. Цветное зрение у птиц Доказано Goldsmith, Timothy H. (July 2006). "What birds see" (PDF). Scientific American: 69–75. http://www.csulb.edu/labs/bcl/elab/avian%20vision_intro.pdf (2006 год), что сетчатка у птиц обладает одной из самых сложных систем фоторецептора колбочки среди позвоночных животных. Исследуя спектры поглощения сетчатки было получено, что птицы имеют пять типов колбочек, включая четыре одиночных, которые поддерживают видение цвета tetrachromatic и двойную (колбочку), которая обеспечивает восприятие движения.http://www.plosone.org/article/info%3Adoi%2F10.1371%2Fjournal.pone.0008992 Математика цветного восприятия thumb|200px|Рис.14,Математический конус — иммитация «цветового» конуса колбочки"Физический цвет" является комбинацией чистых спектральных цветов en:Spectral_color(в видимом диапазоне). С тех пор, в принципе, существует бесконечно множество разных спектральных цветов. Набор всех физических цветов можно принять как бесконечномерный векторный показатель en:Vector_space, фактически как показатель en:Hilbert_space Hilbert. Мы называем это место Hцвет. Если более технически, то место физических цветов можно принять как (математический) конус en:Cone_(topology) по симплексу, вершины которого — спектральные цвета, с белым в средней точке en:Centroid симплекса, черного — в вершине конуса, и монохроматического цвета, связанного с любой данной вершиной где-нибудь по линии от крайних точек вершин в зависимости от её яркости. Адаптация к цвету thumb|200px|Рис.15,Левая половина показывает фотографию от цифровой камеры. Правильная половина — фотография, приспособленная к реальному свету в том же самом местеОбъект может рассмотреться при различных условиях. Например, это может быть освещено солнечным светом, свет огня, или резким электрическим светом. Во всех этих ситуациях, человеческое зрение чувствует, что объект имеет тот же самый цвет: яблоко всегда кажется красным, рассмотрено ночью или в течение дня. С другой стороны, камера без подстройки к свету может регистрировать яблоко с изменённым цветом. Эту особенность визуальной системы называют цветной адаптацией, или цветным постоянством en:Color_constancy; когда исправление происходит в камере, это упоминается как белый баланс en:White_balance. Цветная адаптация — один их аспектов зрения, которое может может заметить любой — это есть оптический обман en:Optical_illusion на основе цвета, по типу той же самой цветной иллюзии en:Same_color_illusion. Хотя человеческая визуальная система вообще поддерживает постоянный воспринятый цвет при различном освещении, но есть ситуации, когда относительная яркость двух различных стимулов будет казаться полностью измененной на различных illuminance уровнях en:Illuminance. Например, яркие желтые лепестки цветов будут казаться темными по сравнению с зелеными листьями в тусклом свете, в то время как разница верна в течение дня. Это известно как эффект Пуркинье en:Purkinje_effect, и возникает потому, что пиковая чувствительность человеческого глаза перемещается к синему концу спектра в более низких, слабых уровнях освещения.http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Color_vision См. также * Зрение * Зрение человека * Зрение человека (современный взгляд) * Цвет * Цветное зрение у человека * Цветное зрение у птиц * Фоточувствительные нервные ячейки Примечания ---- ---- Категория:Цвет Категория:Зрение Категория:Цветное зрение